Forever Fantasy X
by Wordstryder
Summary: R&R Yuna and her companions must stop Seymour once and for all...but what's with the new guy dressed like a coyboy..is he a angel or a demon?...Find out.


**Disclaimer:I do not own properties of Final Fantasy x or SquareEnix.**

**A/N: This is my attempt of a Final Fantasy X FanFic :) R&R please! I have an original character in here. He's the only thing i own. Sorry if some of this isn't correct to the game. I haven't played the game in 2 years.**

**Chapter 1**

"_I almost lost him. He almost lost me. When he disappeared I was heartbroken, but when he came back to me I cried just as well. Our hearts and souls united once more. This is our story..."_

The sun shone with heavenly appeal. The ocean whisked the waves into the sand and gave the sand small canals new and old. A beautiful day is upon the land of spira for High Summoner Yuna and the blond haired boy named "Tidus" were to be married. Rikku and Wakka were getting the preparations under way on Besaid Beach. Rikku thought of her "Yunie" being married, she giggled. Laughing is contagious because Wakka saw Rikku laugh and he laughed as well.

Tidus stood at the docks and looked out at the horizon, in the distance he saw a boat just departing from the beach towards a new destination. Tidus hasn't felt happier since he lead Wakka's blitzball team to victory. The Jecht shot does wonders. The wind picked up and blew through his uniform, but he did not shiver. A image of Yuna floated into his mind and he smiled and then scratched his head. He walked at the end of the dock and sat on the edge then put his feet into the water. Gentle waves crashed into his legs.

A few hours later, the proceeding when as planned. Tidus stood at the alter with Wakka as his best man. Tidus looked at Wakka and Wakka gave him a Thumbs-up and smiled.

"Don't worry Brudda...You and Yuna are perfect with each other" Wakka said.

At last, Yuna came walking towards the alter smiling from ear to ear and she could feel her heart beat with joy and love. Tidus felt his heart beat in his neck, he swallowed hard, but his heart stayed put. Yuna made it to the alter and held his hand. Tidus's hnads were clammy and shaking a bit. He looks over at Yuna smiling, and Yuna gave him a weird smile as to tell him _"You have some real clammy hands"_

People came far and wide to witness the ceremony. Two loves become unison. Most of the people came. Ever since Sin came there hasn't been a boost of populace in a long time. One of the elders from the same temple that Yuna gained her first Aeon conducted the marriage.

_''Our marriage...it couldn't be perfect..friends and family here to see this both living and in the farplane._

**2**

"Bring him to me" A voice called to bring forward a man supposedly charged with attempted assassination Maester Seymour. The judges who were calling in the suspect and they saw a Military officer bring in the accused. This man was dressed in a black overcoat with a cowboy hat and a holster with two revolvers. The man looked up at the judges and seemed to see through them.

"You have been charged of attempted assassination of Maester Seymour. You will be penalized for your actions." The judge told the traveler sternly and without remorse.

The Traveler keeps looking at the judges and his left hand came up to scratch his bristled face. His eyes deepening into the judges.

"Tell the accused not to stare at us" the same judge said. "You will be thrown into the ocean and you sink and drown...take this disgusting person to his grave"

The Military officer looked The Traveler over, took his revolvers away from the holster. The Traveler gave no protest. The Traveler looked at the Officer and stared at him with his condemned eyes.

"I will kill him soon enough" The Traveler spoke "Your just in my way"

With that another officer was summoned came behind The Traveler and knocked him out with a punch to the side of the head.

**3**

That night Yuna slept comfortably with Tidus by her side. Until Winds coming from the Southwest blew into their tent and startled Yuna from her slumber. She looked at Tidus and smiled a little bit, but her feeling of things to come were strong enough to keep her from falling back asleep again.

Yuna Got up from her bed, kissed Tidus on the cheek and walked outside. Nobody was awake, but her.

" _I thought that it would have ended with Sin's Destruction, but I was wrong. I have a feeling...a feeling I cannot let go...I'm scared..."_


End file.
